Changes
by shortnsweet78
Summary: When hunting yet another name on The List, the Hood and his trusted partners stumble upon evidence of a meeting about the Undertaking. In the hopes of finding Walter and saving Starling City, they work together to develop a plan and act. Lives are at risk, will they succeed? AU for future events (non-aired episodes at time of writing) and Oliver/Laurel endgame. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – all characters/setting are the property of Warner Bros and DC comics

Looking at the sexy brunette staring at her, Felicity couldn't help but be a little jealous. This is who he'd rather take? Who he trusted his life with? How did she get in this predicament anyway?

_Three days previous…_

Oliver walked into the cave, bringing the blaring music of the club in with him. His go-to IT girl was manning the desk, searching for information on the Hood's latest target, Jack Greenfield. Eyes scanning the screen, she absent-mindedly tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Felicity?" Oliver announced his arrival, not wanting to startle her yet again.

"Oliver?" She slowly spun her chair around and pushed her glasses back. "I still haven't been able to get inside his home network. I've finished the usual scans: email, web search, police records. Wow is he ever dirty! Did you know he swindled hundreds of people in the Glades out of thousands of dollars, by collecting donations for a new clinic there. One he had no intention of building."

"Like everyone else on the list," Oliver replied.

"Yeah… well, I did come across an email I thought you would find interesting." She turned back around, reaching for the mouse.

Click! Felicity sensed Oliver's overwhelming presence as he stood next to her. She could smell his musky cologne as he leaned in to read the screen. "Is that what I think it is?" he turned, looking at her.

She turned to look at him, momentarily forgetting the question as her blue eyes locked with green. "Yes… The Undertaking" she murmurred.

Oliver pushed back from the desk and strode to his equipment. He ran his hands along the bow before picking it up. He chose an arrow, nocked it, drew and fired. Bullseye! Felicity couldn't help but admire the grace with which it was done and the calm it inspired. Returning to bow to the table, he questioned, "What did we learn?"

"Despite the annoying encryption, I was able to determine that the email was an invitation to a meeting at the Starling Plaza Hotel, this Friday night at 22 00. Before you ask, I also managed to find out that this email was sent to at least two other people on that list of yours."

Oliver's eyes darkened. "Definitely a meeting that the Hood should attend…" his voice trailed.

"Oliver?" Felicity attempted to bring him back to attention. "There may be a few complications with that." She held up her fingers as she counted off, "One, the hotel is hosting a charity Art Gala that evening, meaning heightened security. And two, even if you go as Oliver Queen, they will then narrow down the identity of the Hood to one of Starling City's elite. Is it really worth the risk?" she quered.

"Is what worth the risk?" chimed Diggle from the secure doorway.

"Risk crashing the Art Gala to get more info on the rumored Undertaking," replied the blonde.

Both heads turned to Oliver. "As it happens, I already have an invite to the prestigeous event and my mother expects me to attend. So I've got the in. I just need Felicity to use her remarkable skills to hook in and secure the security camera feeds so they don't see me coming and so my secret identity isn't discovered," he drawled.

"I wish I could help you Oliver, but I can't hack into the system from the outside. Their security system is too sophisticated for that. I'll need to be there." Felicity stood and faced him.

"No. You are not going. You can walk me through what I need to do to get you in," the muscular man replied.

"No offense Oliver, but five years on the island left you a little lacking in the tech savvy factor. You need me." Felicity shot back.

Oliver looked back at Diggle, who hadn't come any further into the room. Felicity saw Diggle give him the barest hint of a nod. "Fine, here are the conditions…"

"My date and I will have a planned alibi," he paused, glancing between Diggle and Felicity, "and my date will not be Felicity."

"What? How's that going to work?" she questioned, pushing Oliver's hand.

"Easily, I will be escorting a gorgeous brunette in a little black dress," he firmly replied.

Helena Bertinelli, Felicity thought, dumbstruck.


	2. Chapter 2 - Changes

**_a/n: I'm adding the ending of the previous chapter as a quick reminder for people who may be reading in pieces as it is published. Please let me know if it's a help or a hindrance. I also forgot to inform readers that the entire story is based on several prompts from a list of 100. They are: #4 art, #5 action: character drinking, 39. colour, 11. black, 47. dance, 80. computer, 71. makeup. I'll see if I can fit in more as I write. _**

_Previously:_

_Three days ago..._

_Oliver looked back at John, who hadn't come any further into the room. He gave the slightest hint of a nod. "Fine, here are the conditions Felicity…"_

_ "My date and I will have a planned alibi, and my date will not be Felicity." _

_ "What? How's that going to work?" she questioned, pushing Oliver's hand._

"_Easily, I will be escorting a gorgeous brunette in a little black dress," he firmly replied._

_Helena Bertinelli, Felicity thought, dumbstruck._

On with the story:

Her blue eyes narrowed, eyeing him with suspicion. "And how does that get my expertise in the building to solve your problems?"

Oliver met Diggle's gaze and smiled, "Just trust me it will. The brunette is the most remarkable IT girl I know. I believe she once said she should add " Personal Internet Researcher to Oliver Queen" to her resume."

Her face dawned with comprehension, not Helena Bertinelli but herself. She swatted him upside the head. "You want me to wear a wig?"

"No Felicity, too risky. You'll be dying it brown for the event. Your turn to don the disguise," he shot back.

_Present day_

Her phone trumpeted a medieval fanfare, indicating a text from either Oliver or Diggle. _Meet me Verdant after work, O._ Felicity was nervous. Tonight was the night. She was going incognito. Could she really pull it off? Be the flirty supermodel woman that billionaire playboy, Oliver Queen, would date? Only time would tell if someone caught onto their charade.

Parking her car, she grabbed the overnight bag from the backseat. An image of Oliver there, bleeding, flashed in front of her eyes. "I can't let him down! I just wish I'd taken drama in high school" she muttered to herself as she walked up the metal staircase. Punching 1, 2, 1 on the keypad, she quickly opened the door and rushed down the stairs. On her chair, she found a gift bag with a note, "_The gods…go in various disguises… observing the wrongdoing and the righteousness of men. Homer's the Odyssey," _was written in his typical smiled at the reference. "So that's where Oliver gets his inspiration," she thought.

Her hands reached into the bag and pulled out three boxes, delicately wrapped in white tissue paper. She opened the first. Hair dye. Her fingers trembled as she pried open the box, pulling out the instructions. She sat in the chair and started to read, "This is really going to be more complicated than I thought. I mean, I'm a computer genius. Surely, something as simple as dying my hair cannot stump me, but knowing my luck it will turn orange" she mumbled, peering through her glasses at the blonde ends of her hair.

A deep laugh startled her. "Here, I'll help. Before the island, I was Thea's personal hair stylist. She always owed me." Oliver reached for the box, brushing against her sweater. "Step one, take a shower then grab the robe out of the bag and put it on."

Her cheeks burned at the thought but complied. I really wish there was another girl on this team, she thought. She returned minutes later, damp hair clinging to her robe. "Now what?"

"Sit down and relax. Sip your tea while you're waiting." Oliver's calmly said, handing her a Firestorm mug.

Felicity cradled the warm mug in her hands, inhaling the spicy scent. Green chai tea, her favorite. "How did he know that?" she thought.

Oliver's gloved hands rubbed the dye into her hair, relaxing her even more. "So what name are you going to use tonight?" he inquired.

"Name?" she jerked around to look at him.

"Yes, name. You need an alias if you are in disguise," he replied as he gentle turned her head back around so he could continue to work.

"Hmmm…."she closed her eyes. "I'm not sure. There's a lot of meaning in a name. Did you know that Oliver comes from a blend of French and Germanic? In Germanic it was Alfifar – meaning elf warrior or elf army, blended with the Latin-based word for olive representing peace. So your name is spot on … you're a warrior looking for peace." She paused, "Well except for the elf part…I mean you're definitely not little." Felicity blushed and took another sip of her tea, and another, and another.

Oliver grinned at her discomfort. "So I'm no elf… however that still doesn't answer the question Miss Smoak." Finished with her hair, he turned her around to face him while he removed the gloves and tossed them in the bin.

"Well, my name is one of the virtues, meaning happiness. I'll have to think on it a little longer. I'll come up with three choices and you pick the one that you will find easiest to remember, since you are the one who will be saying it the most."

"Spoken like the logical, remarkable woman I know you are." She smiled as Oliver said it. "Time to wash out that hair." He sent her to the shower. When she came out he told her, "I've moved your stuff upstairs to my office so you can get ready up there. I thought the mirror would come in handy. I'll stay in the lair. Don't forget to open the rest of the gifts. You have one hour Miss Smoak, or the Hood will find you," he teased.

Felicity ascended the stairs, glancing back to look at him. "I wouldn't mind if the Hood came looking for me," she pondered to herself. "I wonder what he's wearing this evening. He already looks handsome." Felicity placed her hand to her forehead. "You really need to stop that," she told herself, shaking her head. She walked through the door and into the office of Verdant.

Sitting in the office, she opened the rest of the gifts, revealing a sexy little black dress and sophisticated strappy heels. Her eyes watered at his thoughtfulness. Originally she was going to wear the same dress she had worn for the Dodger case but this was perfect. She grabbed her makeup bag and headed for the mirror. Glancing at herself, she thought, "What a difference!" She felt sultry and sexy. She styled her makeup accordingly, smoky gray eyes to bring out the blue, nude lips to balance.

As she styled her hair she thought of the aliases she could give Oliver: another virtue, Faith to reflect her faith in him, Penelope, for the heroine of the Odyssey, or Desiree, to reflect his stereotypical token girlfriend. She dressed, put on the shoes and looked in the mirror. "What name will Oliver pick?" she asked the image.


	3. Chapter 3 - Going places

**a/n: I am going to try updating daily but no guarantees. I have the skeleton of the story planned but with the holidays this weekend I may fall behind. A reader asked if Oliver always had Felicity in mind or if he changed his mind after Chapter 1. Felicity may not know for certain but yes... Oliver was always thinking of Felicity, just being his usual protective self. As a writer, I took the opportunity to use some "red herrings". I'm also going to apologize now... it's a little short but this chapter was a necessary filler to get our lovely couple to the Gala. Hopefully there's enough Olicity and team dynamics to keep you entertained until we get to the next scene. **

Oliver looked at Diggle, who had arrived with the limo ten minutes ago. "What's taking so long? It's not like Felicity," he complained.

"Let her have some fun with it, Mr. Queen," John replied, already in role for the night's charade.

"I told her an hour… I'm going up."

The keypad chimed and the door opened.

Both men turned, looking up at the beauty who had entered. "Very nice, Felicity," Diggle complimented her. Oliver continued to stare at the woman at the top of the stairs.

The brunette tipped her head to the side and countered, "I know you can be a man of few words, Ollie, but say something." She used his pet name as practice for later in the evening.

Oliver drew himself up. "Stunning! Absolutely stunning!" He walked up the stairs to meet her. "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" as he took her hand in his, brushing his lips against it.

"Oh we can discuss that later. Right now I'd like to arrive on time." Felicity replied. "Mr. Diggle," she called down the stairs, completely in role. "Is the limo ready?"

"Yes ma'am," he quipped. "Waiting for Cinderella outside. If Mr. Queen would stop being a statue we can depart." Diggle poked at Oliver, who was still watching Felicity.

"One moment Miss Mystery. Turn around please." Felicity turned and Oliver reached around her to place a chain around her neck. She could feel his breath on her face as he fastened it. "Icing on top of a delectable cake," he murmured in her ear. Felicity blushed.

"Don't start now Ollie," she playfully told him as they approached the limo, trying to brush it off.

"Oh that was real, Miss Smoak," he replied as he helped her into the limo.

Looking down, she saw the pendant was a delicate hamsa, a Jewish symbol – the Hand of God. It represented many things but most of all it gifted protection – health, happiness, luck and good fortune. She looked at the handsome man next to her, believing she was lucky to know the real him. Not the pre-island billionaire playboy, or the Hood, or even the façade he showed the world now as Oliver Queen, but the very human Oliver Queen she'd come to love. Tears gathered in her eyes. She leaned over and kissed Oliver's cheek, feeling his stubble brushing her tender cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

'Hey guys, do I need to put the privacy screen up?" Diggle exclaimed from the front seat. Felicity ducked her head in embarrassment. Oliver just looked at Diggle and changed the topic. "So do you have what you need for your part of the plan?"

"Yes sir" replied Diggle. "It's all stashed in the trunk and your bike is already parked at the hotel, waiting for the getaway. I've checked you into your hotel room for the night and your overnight bags are waiting for you. So my part of the plan is set to roll. Are you and Felicity ready?" He paused. "No, we still don't know your alias yet. What's it going to be so we can start practicing?" he questioned as he looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Ollie's choice," the blonde, turned brunette, answered. Turning to the man next to her, she asked, "Faith, Desiree or Penelope?"

Oliver's eyebrow rose, in that quirky way it always does when he finds something funny. "Care to explain your choices? After the longwinded explanation on my own name I thought you'd fill hours talking about your own."

It had the desired effect. He smiled at her as she blushed bright pink, remembering her earlier slip up. "No, you decide. It's what feels right for you," she told him. "Or if you don't like any, just use my middle name, Meghan" she sheepishly added.

"That's an easy choice. Penelope it is. But if you're calling me Ollie all evening I'm going to shorten that to Penny," he answered her.

"Does Penny, in the little black dress, have a last name so her trusty bodyguard knows how to address her in public?" Diggle questioned the couple, who were still holding hands in the back seat.

"That's Miss Greenberg to you, Mr. Diggle," she giggled.

"Okay, let's take this show on the road team," Diggle replied, turning the car up the driveway.

The sleek black limo pulled up to the portico of the Starling City Plaza Hotel. Diggle parked, got out and went around to the back door. He paused for effect. The reporters from the society pages buzzed. "It's Oliver Queen! Who'd he bring tonight?" Cameras were aimed at the limo.

Still shielded from prying eyes, Oliver turned to Felicity. "Are you ready to run the gauntlet with me?" he joked. Her blue eyes looked back at him in trepidation. "You'll do fine," he encouraged. "Just smile that sweet smile of yours and keep your feet moving forward. I'll take care of the rest." He unfolded himself from the backseat, and stepped out, smoothing his black suit jacket. He turned back towards the doorway and held out a hand to the brunette. She grasped his hand and stepped out.

His lips grazed her cheek. Flash! Cameras rapidly clicked. "Oh wow," Felicity muttered under her breath. He tucked her pale delicate hand into the crook of his arm and placed his own strong hand on top, trapping her there. She felt safe and secure, smiling her way past the crowds. She squeezed his arm in thanks as he guided her into the building.

The security agent at the door greeted them, and checked their names off the list. With a wave of his hand, Oliver dismissed Diggle loudly, "Thank you, Diggle. I won't need your services for the rest of the night. There is plenty of security here and I'm staying the night."

"Good evening then Mr. Queen. Miss Greenberg," he nodded to Felicity.

Oliver ushered his date past the security point and into the main ballroom. Felicity turned to look at him when he stopped just inside the doorway. "What are we doing?" she leaned in to whisper. Distracted by that cologne of his, she didn't hear his explanation. Stopping to study the room, she thought to herself, "There are so many people from The List here. One of them is the mastermind behind the Undertaking. And one of them knows where Walter is. I hope Oliver discovers some news about him when he crashes the meeting later. How are they all going to disappear at once?"

"Penny, shall we get a drink and look at the art?" the handsome man next to her interrupted her thoughts. Her blue eyes looked up at his green ones, an eyebrow arched in question.

It was his turn to lean in. "You should look more in love and a little less like Sherlock Holmes, Miss Greenberg" he spoke softly in her ear. "We do need to be noticed, if our alibi is going to work." He guided her down the short flight of stairs to the bar, his hand resting on the small of her back. "What would you like, sweetheart?" he gazed down at her.

Even knowing it was a ruse did not stop the butterflies Felicity felt. She bit her lower lip momentarily. "A glass of Bordeaux, Chateau Lafite-Rothschild, please," she replied, a twinkle in her blue eyes. Oliver put on that inexpressive face he uses when he's telling a ridiculous fib. "You never did give me my wine!" she joked. The bartender handed her the glass. Slowly sipping it, she savored the most expensive wine she'd ever tasted. "Definitely worth the wait. Are you Ollie?" she flirted with the muscular man leaning on the bar next to her.

"So I'm told," he drawled, playing the arrogant playboy. "Now let's mingle." He placed a muscular arm around her waist, holding her close, and led her out into the elite crowd.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tensions Rise

**a/n: Thank you to the reviewers. I appreciate the feedback. I'm going to apologize now but this is a little shorter;**** however, I wanted to leave you with a little something before the Easter Break. I'm hoping I'll have the next update for you on**** Tuesday (and I'll try to make it long). If we're all lucky I'll have one sooner. :D**

(At the Art Gala being held at the Starling City Plaza Hotel)

Oliver had introduced "Miss Penelope Greenberg", his exquisite date to all of Starling City's rich and famous. "So who do you think is the mastermind behind the Undertaking in the Glades," Felicity softly asked.

"It could be any one of them, my mother included." The charismatic man went quiet.

Her eyes drifted to the art piece in front of them. "It suits you Oliver."

"What does?" Oliver abruptly turned his head to look at her.

"This painting." It was all in shades of gray and shadows, picturing a calm lake sheltered by trees with mountains in the background. "Still waters run deep," she read the title in a low voice. "Even the title suits you!" His green eyes looked down at the woman on his arm, waiting patiently knowing an explanation was forthcoming. "You're strong and solid like the mountains, sheltering and protecting like the trees. You live and think in shades of gray, not in a world of black and white." He eyed her with appreciation. She was simply the most intelligent, insightful woman he knew. He watched her lushious lips as she continued to talk. "But most of all, just like the turbid waters at the bottom of a still lake, there is much beneath the surface of Oliver Queen post-island." She reached out to touch his chest with her hand.

Oliver suddenly caught her hand and pulled her close. She looked up at him. His expression was intense, burning into her. She thought maybe he was angry with her for bring up that forbidden topic, the Island, but didn't have time to ponder it more. He cupped her smooth face, covering her mouth with his own. She responded eagerly, without thought. Her eyes instictively closed, allowing her to smell the musky cologne he always wore. His whiskery skin brushed against hers, heightening sensations. His lips caressed hers softly, yet demanded entrance. He tasted of sweet red wine. A soft moan escaped her as his hands moved down her neck and around to the back, pulling her deeper into the passionate kiss.

Oliver abruptly pushed her away, turned and started walking to the bar. Breathless and wide-eyed, Felicity followed a few steps behind, heart still racing. She pondered his reaction. She saw him leaning on the bar, running his fingers along it, like he often did with his arrows or his bow. With trepidation, she joined him at the bar. She looked at him as she placed a hand on his arm. His eyes continued to look forward as he stranged out, "I'm sorry, Felicity. That wasn't right."

"It's okay," she mumbled back, trying hard not to sound disappointed or eager. She looked down at her strappy sandals. Her heart sank. He didn't feel the same burning desire she felt?

"It wasn't right," he repeated with resolution. Looking up at the clock above the bar, he announced, "It's time to get to business." He pushed away from the bar, took her by the hand and led her past the other couples in the room. At the elevators, they waited in silence.

The doors opened immediately and they stepped in hand in hand, hearts still racing. In that confined space, Felicity replayed the kiss in her mind wondering what had happened. Neither spoke. Oliver continued to hold her hand, but stared at the elevator door, like a statue. He'd become the Hood. Cold and unyielding.

The doors open and she let go of his hand, brushing past him. She reached into her purse, took out the hotel key and opened the door. She marched over to her overnight bag, grabbed it and briskly walked to the bathrooom. She sat on the edge of the cold, porcelain tub. "What had happened? Had Oliver kissed her in role, or did it actually mean something? Felicity you need to focus! Get moving! Walter is counting on you!" Her blue eyes got misty. She washed her face, savoring the cool water on her skin. Pulling the brunette hair back into a ponytail, she began to relax. She quickly changed out of the sophisticated dress into comfortable loungewear, feeling some semblance of returning to normal.

Exiting the bathroom, she found Oliver already "hooded up" as Diggle called it. He looked so confident and strong, stringing his recurve bow. His eyes were rimmed with his trademark green makeup. Felicity turned to the desk and was surprised to find her equipment already set up. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Don't thank me. That was all Diggle," was the vigilantes's terse reply. "Let him know when we're online."

"Yes sir!" she snapped back. She sat in the black leather office chair and slid her earpiece into her ear, business as usual. She chattered as she worked. "Cutting into hotel security feed, looping tapes. GPS functional. Hmmm what's the problem here? Oh…" she picked up the second earpiece and called to Oliver, "Catch!" He caught it with catlike reflexes. She watched him place it in his ear and draw the hood up, shading his face. Mysterious green eyes peered out at her as he nodded his thanks. Feeling the flutters again, she quickly turned around and got started. "Test comms!" she ordered.

"Diggle here", came through her earpiece. She waited patiently. Slowly she turned around in the chair, looking at the vigilante with her head cocked to the side. He rolled his green eyes back at her, saying, "Hood online."

"All systems go!" she announced. "I'll be following both of you through comms and GPS on our electronic version of the hotel blueprints. I'll watch over you from here. Good luck guys!"

Her blue eyes watched the Hood silently slip out the door. Grasping the hansa pendant Oliver had given her, Felicity prayed that tonight they would finally find out what had happened to Walter and what the Undertaking really was.


	5. Chapter 5 - Discoveries

**a/n: Here's the next Chapter - definitely less Felicity/Oliver than previous chapters but I'll make up for it in the next chapter I promise. This one is more necessary for plot development. Please review.**

As the mysterious man in green slipped through the hallways, he continued to think back to an hour earlier when he had kissed his partner. He knew she had been confused. Her blue eyes had questioned him in puzzlement at the bar when he'd apologized for ever letting it happen. Her clipped voice interrupted his thoughts. "Entrance to the ductwork should be on your right at floor level."

Oliver wasn't looking forward to the confined spaces of the ductwork but it was the only way to get near the secret room they thought existed in the basement without taking the elevator. The blueprints just didn't make sense in that area. It was a large area, 8' by 10' with only one ductwork opening and no apparent purpose. It wasn't the hotel vault, just dead space in a very expensive building with no security cameras. The elevator shaft ran next to the space. An ideal space for a secret meeting.

"Once you get into the ductwork, you will go straight for 50 metres and then head down until I tell you to stop." Felicity directed him.

"Got it boss!" He replied. As he climbed down, his thoughts went back to the kiss again. "Hey Felicity, I'm sorry about earlier." he sincerely repeated.

"No problem! The kiss is forgiven and forgotten. Back to business" she remained business-like in demeanor.

A deep chuckle came through the earpieces. "Kiss? What did I miss while I was chauffeuring?" Diggle asked.

Felicity was thankful no one was in the room to see the deep red blush creep into her face. "Nothing, John," she mumbled. Clearing her throat she continued to direct Oliver. "Turn left at the next junction and head down. Now turn right and go 100 metres before taking the junction on the left." The only sound she could hear was his slow steady breathing as he moved through the ducts. "500 metres ahead of you is the room. The opening is an exhaust vent in the ceiling. You should have a clear vantage point to see everything," she whispered.

"Felicity, has anyone left the Art Gala yet?" Oliver questioned.

Felicity scanned her screens in the hotel room. "Jack Greenfield and another man left together 5 minutes ago and headed to the elevator. They are heading to the basement," she reported.

The stealthy vigilante peered down into the room. He could faintly hear a woman's voice talking to the dark shadow in the corner of the room. He slowly lowered the secondary wireless microphone which Felicity had given him into the room. Suddenly he could clearly hear the woman's voice in the earpiece. "Frank and his family have been taken care of. The Undertaking is still safe." Three jaws dropped. Diggle, Felicity and Oliver all recognized the voice. Moira Queen.

A deep mysterious voice replied, "The Undertaking is never safe. First, Robert, then Walter, and now Frank. Moira Queen, it seems that everyone around you pushes against it." He paused before threatening, "If anything impedes the Undertaking, your family will pay."

"You still have Walter in safekeeping. I've done everything as you requested." Moira tentatively questioned the man.

"For now. Fail me in this and he will be the first to die. Now go!"

Felicity had been listening in disbelief. Walter was still alive. There was still hope. Focus, Felicity! Our target tonight is Jack Greenfield. Scanning the security camera feeds, she found Mr. Greenfield stepping off the elevator. "Oliver, Jack Greenfield is leaving the elevator. She watched as Moira nodded to Jack and stepped into the elevator. The second man stayed with her in the elevator. Oliver's mother carried herself as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Her face was crestfallen. "Oliver, just so you know your mother is not taking this well. She looks stressed out." Felicity felt the need to tell Oliver that his mother was not eagerly participating in this plan.

Oliver did not respond. From behind the green hood, he was watching the man in the corner. A silhouette, cloaked in darkness, but Oliver recognized that menacing voice. The Dark Archer. The man who had once bested him. He heard Jack Greenfield ask about a timing for the event. "In 10 days, we do as asked, completing the first phase of the plan. I will meet you then. Do not tell anyone." The Dark Archer pointed an arrow at Greenfield, threatening him.

"Understood," was Greenfield's curt reply. He turned on his heel and entered the waiting elevator.

Oliver pulled up the microphone and moved away from the opening. "Where is he heading?" he quietly asked his IT whiz.

"Security cameras have him talking in the elevator with the other man. They appear to be heading to the 12th floor, where Mr. Greenfield's room is."

Oliver quickly made his way through the duct work. "And where is my mother?"

"She returned to the Art Gala and is waiting for a drink at the bar."

"Oliver, leave her alone." Diggle's voice came through the earpiece, the voice of reason, dissuading Oliver from his impulsive thoughts. "Tonight we're after Greenfield."

Five minutes later, the Hood was at the door to Greenfield's room. "Felicity, unlock the door," he calmly requested. The light on the door lock turned green instantaneously and he opened the door. An arrow went soaring by him, and hit the wall across the hall. His breathing rate increased as he rolled behind the sofa in the room. Another arrow came across the top of the couch.

"What's going on Oliver?" Diggle questioned, hearing the labored breathing. Oliver was too focused on the dark, intimidating presence in the room with him, wanting to protect his family and his friends from this evil. His shoulder burned. He heard a whoosh and suddenly the room went black.

Felicity heard a thud, then a crackle. "Oliver?" her panicked voice called. "Oliver?" No answer. "Diggle?"

"Still here, Felicity. Use the camera feeds to see what's happening." Diggle's steadfast calm directed her.

"There's no camera in the room, but I can see the hallway. An arrow went flying by Oliver and hit the wall across from the doorway. Greenfield and the bodyguard are getting off the elevator." Felicity continued to quickly scan the screens and provide Diggle with a running commentary.

"An arrow?" Diggle questioned.

"Yes an arrow. Actually it looks familiar, like the one Oliver asked me to research. The one by Sagittarius." She replied.

"The last time the Hood encountered that guy, I had to go get him," Diggle pondered.

Felicity began to worry. "Greenfield's entering the room. Oh no, wait. He's fallen in the hallway, an arrow sticking out of his chest. A dark hooded man is leaving the room. Where's Oliver?" her worry evident in her voice. "The bodyguard has taken out his cell phone but he's not stopping the Dark Archer. He's making a call."

"Switch to monitor the police feed," Diggle directed, sirens running in the background.

"Jack Greenfield has been murdered at the Starling City Plaza Hotel. The suspect is the vigilante known as the Hood." The dispatcher's voice echoed in the hotel room. "Officers are asked at check on all attendees at the Art Gala to ensure their safety."

Felicity turned in her chair. Where was Oliver? He should have left Greenfield's room by now. Worried about the possibility of the police checking in on Oliver Queen and guest, she started to pack up the equipment. As she disconnected the wires, she continued to watch and listen on her tablet. She could see four police officers getting into the elevator and punch in floor 12. With a few quick keystrokes, she stopped the elevator in its tracks, trapping the officers between floors eight and nine.

"Officers are trapped in the elevator awaiting a maintenance crew. Please send another team to Room 1207," this dispatcher's monotonous voice explained in the earpieces.

"Quick thinking, Felicity! That should buy Oliver some time to get out." Diggle praised her.

"I just hope it's enough. I'm going to see what's going on." She explained, as she grabbed the ice bucket and walked out the door of room 1210. The gray corridor seemed endless as she briskly walked towards room 1238. As she approached the stairwell, she heard a click. The door opened. "Ma'am, please return to your room until further notice," the first policeman told her as he exited the stairwell.

Raising her voice, she pleaded with the officer, "I was just getting ice. I twisted my ankle and need to ice it. It's just at the end of the hall, before it turns the corner" she gestured towards the ice machine a few yards down the hall.

The officer took one look at her awkward pose, took the ice bucket and proceeded to fill it for her. "Here you go, miss. Please return to your room."

"Why are all of you here?" she asked with trepidation, looking again at four armed officers.

"The Hood is here. Please go back to your room and lock the door," the first cop repeated.

"Felicity, go back. You've done all you can for him now," Diggle beseeched. "He'll be okay. He has survived worse. When you get back to the room, check the feeds and see if he left the room."

She turned and hobbled down the hall as he spoke to her, pausing only to open the door. Once inside she dropped the ice bucket on the table and picked up her tablet. A quick review revealed that Oliver had not yet left the room! She watched as the four officers turned the corner and saw Greenfield lying in the hallway with an arrow in the chest. They rapidly approached the doorway and looked in.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Thank you to all of the reviewers. It provides me with the encouragement to keep writing. Enjoy!**

The faint sounds of voices woke him. The green-rimmed eyes slowly opened, searching for bearings. "Felicity? Diggle?" No answer. The light from the hallway filtered into the room. His shoulder burned as he felt for the missing earpiece. His hands found the mangled pile of electronics. _There goes that idea._ Pulling himself up, he looked at his shoulder. A wound. _From what?_ As he crept to the doorway, he spied the arrow piercing the wall. "The Dark Archer," he muttered to himself. Any other thought was interrupted as he heard the voices escalating. _There's something vaguely familiar about that woman's voice. _

"I was just getting ice. I twisted my ankle and need to ice it. It's just at the end of the hall, before it turns the corner" drifted to his ears. Felicity! The recognition came suddenly.

"Here you go, miss. Please return to your room," came a man's voice.

"Why are all of you here?" an anxious Felicity asked.

"The Hood is here. Please go back to your room and lock the door. This is a matter for the police," the first cop repeated.

_Damn it! I need to get out now!_ Oliver raced to the window, slid it open and climbed out.

Felicity sat on the bed with her tablet, holding her hansa pendant in her hand as she watched. Four officers turned the corner and saw Greenfield lying in the hallway with an arrow in the chest. They rapidly approached the doorway and looked in.

"Diggle, are you putting plan B in to action?" she inquired.

"Suiting up now!" was his prompt reply. She could hear the revving bike engine as Diggle started the bike and drove away.

"The Hood has been spotted leaving the Plaza Hotel. He is travelling north on Main," came the dispatcher's voice over the tablet. Felicity could hear the sirens outside as cruisers started to follow the Hood. "Remaining officers are again requested to check on all attendees of the Art Gala."

"I'll check in on Oliver Queen." Detective Lance announced over the police radio.

"Drat!" Felicity got up, ripped out her earpiece and threw it into the electronics bag. "Where is Oliver? What am I going to do now? Pretend he's in the shower?" A cool breeze danced across her skin.

"Felicity, I'm right here. What's the problem?" asked the voice of the man she'd been thinking about. She jumped and turned around.

"Don't you ever knock?" Felicity replied indignantly remembering the first time he'd done that to her.

She watched as he did that little smile of his. "Hard to knock when you're climbing walls like Spiderman" he shot back, sitting on the bed. He held his shoulder awkwardly.

Concern entered her blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing a Band-Aid won't fix." He flippantly replied. Felicity walked over to the bags and grabbed the first aid kit. "Take off the gear, Oliver." She carried it back to the bed and unzipped it. Watching his muscles ripple as he pulled off the green hooded vest, she reached in and took out a swab and a butterfly bandage. His muscles tensed as she ran the alcohol swab over the cut. "So why the Odyssey Oliver?" she asked, trying to distract him.

He looked at her, standing there waiting for an answer. "It's special to me. It's one of the only books I read in school and it proved invaluable on the island," he calmly told her. He could feel her cool hands touching his skin as she applied the bandage. Minutes passed.

"Is that why you choose Penelope? Because she's the heroine of the Odyssey?" Her fingers absentmindedly traced the dragon tattoo on his upper back.

Surprised that she hadn't asked how it helped on the island, he gazed at her reflection in the mirror. His eyes became more vulnerable. "Partially. You remind me of Penelope. You're both women who use your exceptional skills and arts with cunning and resilience to reach a goal, staying loyal despite the unknown outcome."

Felicity looked at him, wondering how much deeper she could fall. He recognized her strengths and valued them. Oliver reached out for her, pulling her down on his lap. His eyes, still rimmed with the green mask, watched her. Her fingers gentle traced the outline of the mask. He could see her pulse quicken, hear the quick intake of breath. It matched his own. He leaned closer. Her eyelashes brushed her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

Knock, knock! The pounding on the door, jerked them back to reality. "Oliver Queen, it's Detective Lance. Open the door!"

Wide blue eyes looked at Oliver. "Your makeup….." she whispered.

Oliver gently stood her up, hands on her waist and pushed her towards to the door. "Answer it," he said brusquely.

Felicity went to the door. Looking back, she saw him disappearing into the bathroom. She swung the door open. "Detective Lance?"

"Pardon me Miss …" his voice trailed off, realizing he didn't know who the blushing brunette was.

Oliver walked out, wearing his dress shirt unbuttoned to the waist. He slipped an arm around the brunette's waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Detective Lance, this is Penelope Greenberg."

Lance's eyes searched the room beyond the couple, finding nothing but overnight bags and a rumpled bed. "Sorry to intrude Miss Greenberg, but we were checking on all the guests of the Art Gala," the detective explained.

"Why? What's happened?" she fretfully questioned.

"The Hood," Detective Lance paused to look at Oliver, "attacked one of the guests. We were just making sure everyone else was okay."

"Oh Ollie," she exclaimed. "This is horrible!" She turned into his chest. His arms hugged her tightly.

Looking at the detective, he asked, "My mother and sister, are they okay?"

"Yes, you were the last person to be located. Still up to your old tricks I see." Detective Lance couldn't help poking the playboy billionaire.

Oliver just grinned charmingly at him. "Come on Penny, back to bed." He swept her up into his arms and turned towards the bedroom. "Now that you know I'm fine, you can let yourself out Detective," he arrogantly called.

Slam! The door closed! Oliver dropped Felicity on to the bed. She broke into a peal of laughter. "He really didn't like that, did he?"

Oliver smiled back, one of those real Oliver smiles.

"Not in the least," he calmly understated. "I guess we get to spend the night here to keep up our image and my alibi. Why don't you set up your computers and we'll do a little work while we wait." Oliver grabbed the second chair and pulled it up to the desk that Felicity had been using. He turned it around and straddled it, crossing his arms and leaning them on the back of the chair.

Felicity watched him out of the corner of her eye as she connected the power cords to her machines. He projected raw strength, tired but determined. "I'm going to destroy the blood sample from Greenfield's room first. Then what would you like me to do?" she asked as she sat in her swivel chair.

He barely registered what she was saying. He kept reviewing the conversations he'd heard, trying to figure out how his mother was involved. "Can you tell me who else left the Art Gala around that time? We need to figure out who she was talking to." He stood up from the chair, watching his IT girl as he buttoned his shirt.

Felicity looked at him. _Of course, identifying the Dark Archer could lead them right to Mr. Steele. _ "It might take a while to review all the security footage but I may be able to narrow it down." She turned her swivel chair around to work on the laptop.

"I'm going to call Diggle and fill him in." Oliver told her, walking out into the hallway.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that. Bring me back a coffee while you're at it," she called after his retreating figure.

Felicity continued to watch the screens, wondering what was taking Oliver so long to get a coffee. She had been identifying the time gaps where people were not present at the Art Gala. So far she had identified 7 people, including Moira Queen, Jack Greenfield, his body guard, Malcolm Merlyn, Matthew Smith, David Doherty, and Tommy Merlyn who were not present at the times in question. There were several other people – waiters, bartenders, and caterers but she was having a more difficult time identifying them. Felicity's eyes were getting heavy and tired. She kept sliding her glasses back up her face, trying to stay focused on the comings and goings of so many people on the screen.

Two hours later, when Oliver came in, coffee in hand, he found her asleep at the desk. She didn't stir when he called her name. Her head was leaning on one hand. The other was still lightly holding a pen. Looking over her shoulder, he could see the list she'd scrawled on the hotel notepad. Walking to the bed side, he pulled back the white sateen covers. Returning to the sleeping beauty in the chair, he gingerly removed the pen from her hands. She stirred briefly, mumbling "the list". He carefully picked her up and carried her to the bed. She nestled into the warmth of his body. Setting her down gently, he removed her glasses and placed them on the night table. Pulling the sheets up, he tucked them in around her.

Knowing his sleep would be haunted, he sat in the arm chair and watched Felicity sleep. Her hair, still dyed brown, was pulled back off her face. Her lashes rested on her pale cheeks. She was curled up on her side, wrapped in the blankets. Peaceful and secure. He thought of the times when she'd called him on his lies, of the times when she could read him like computer code, and of the times he'd almost lost her. Twice too many times. He wasn't willing to risk losing her too. Could he really keep her safe?

His calloused hands reached over to the desk, picking up the notepad. His eyes went cold as he perused the list. _Who was the Dark Archer and where were they keeping his stepfather?_


	7. Chapter 7 - Epiphany

**a/n: Thank you again to all of the followers and reviewers. It's feedback like that that spurs us to keep writing. I had hoped to get this up sooner but still am not one hundred percent happy with how this chapter turned out. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas please feel free to comment and I'll see what I can do. Thanks!**

The pale light of dawn streamed through the window. Felicity's eyes fluttered open, searching for the list she had scrawled before falling asleep. Hands reached out blindly to the night table, brushing against her glasses. She pushed the glasses onto her face. Blinking she looked around the room. _When had she gone to bed?_ On the computer screens she could see the security videos still playing. Her eyes drifted to the armchair. Oliver sat uncomfortable sleeping. She could see the tension in his body, the rapid movement of his eyes behind the sleeping lids. The list was in his hands.

She quietly slipped out of the bed and moved closer to the enigma. Reaching slowly, she slid the notepad out of his hand. She turned towards the desk.

A cool hand grasped her wrist, wrenching her arm behind her back. Oliver swiftly pushed her to the bed. She felt his weight push against her as he pinned her face down on the bed.

"Ouch! Oliver!" she yelped.

Shocked, the scarred man released the pressure. He shook his head, chasing away the demons that haunted him. He said nothing, just released her delicate wrist and walked into the bathroom. The splashing of water reached her ears. _To never truly rest in sleep, that had to be difficult. _

She rolled over, and looked up at the notepad in her hands. Skimming the list, she puzzled over who this Dark Archer was.

Oliver walked back out and she quickly sat up, legs crossed on the bed. "Remind me Mr. Queen to never wake you up!" She rubbed her wrist lightly.

"Felicity, I'm sorry." Oliver apologized as he picked up her hand and started to rub her wrist. A soft sigh escaped her lips. "That good is it?" Oliver joking inquired. Pink crept into her cheeks.

She held out the list to him. "Who do you think it is?"

He started to pace as he talked. "We know it's not my mother, Greenfield or the bodyguard. So that leaves the rest on the list." He paused. His stomach rumbled. "Apparently our first order of business is breakfast. I'll call Digg and have him bring the car around. Can you be ready to go in 10 minutes?"

"No sweat," she replied. "Besides, I can't wait to be blonde again."

Half an hour later, Oliver and John were at the Big Belly Burger. They had dropped Felicity off at home, reminding her to meet them at Verdant at 12:00.

"So Oliver, what's this about a kiss?" John quietly asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Digg, just leave it!" he retorted.

"No way. You and Felicity were more awkward than usual this morning. Tripping over each others answers and avoiding glances. What happened?" his partner persisted.

"I kissed Felicity and then pushed her away," Oliver mumbled looking down at the table.

"Why?" Diggle pushed.

"Why did I stop?" His steely eyes made contact with Diggle's brown ones. "Because every woman I get involved with gets hurt. Laurel, Sarah, Helena, McKenna, my mother, Thea, and even Felicity. I cannot focus on a relationship when I'm on this mission," he calmly replied.

"Oliver," his eyes filled with compassion, "You may feel that way but think about this: To be loved deeply makes us stronger, to love deeply gives us courage – Lao Tzu. Loving someone can make you better, even as the Hood." Diggle paused before continuing. "What I was asking is why you kiss her?" Diggle continued to prod.

The confused man sat back in the booth, closing his eyes. "We were looking at art while waiting to leave. Felicity… she pointed out a piece of art and proceeded to explain how the piece reflected the real me. You know how insightful she can be. To know that she understood me so well, that I could be myself around her, it made her all the more appealing. Lost in that moment I kissed her, but it took me back to when I meet Helena and we had that instant understanding of one another and we know how that turned out. I'm just bad for everyone. The vigilante needs to be alone." Oliver finished his recollection with resolve.

John looked at him and said, "I've seen you around Felicity. It brings out a happier, more balanced Oliver. Just like I help you to see reason and focus, Felicity changes you in subtle ways too. She's the one woman you can be yourself around. She didn't know the old Oliver. She has no expectations and trusts you implicitly. You're good for one another. Think about it Oliver. But either way, you need to sort things out with her." John fell silent.

Her tablet alarm chirped, sounding 12:00, as she parked at the club. Felicity walked into the basement of Verdant to the sound of metal hitting metal. _Great they're working out shirtless again. How am I every supposed to focus?_ she thought to herself. She strode over to her desk, pulled out the swivel chair and sat down. She didn't even look to see what the guys were doing. She didn't need the distraction. She glanced up at the picture of Walter, taped to the corner of the monitor, to remind herself why she was here. She rapidly tapped keystrokes into the computer, hunting for information on their suspects. She left multiple windows open as she pulled up more and more information on each. With each suspect, she was also looking for any clue to Mr. Steele's whereabouts.

"The Hood is going to have to pay a lot of visits," the deep voice of the vigilante spoke in her ear.

She whirled around and swatted him. "Stop doing that! At this rate, I'll need the defibrillator before you do!" she snapped.

"Whoa," he commanded, holding her arms at her sides. "Felicity, I know you're worried about Walter…"

"You have no idea what I'm thinking Oliver. And don't ever pretend that you do. You and I aren't wired the same way." Felicity pushed past him, retreating to her private corner of the basement.

Oliver went into the metal cage and started pounding the bars in a rhythmic beat. It allowed him to focus, feeling the energy flow through him. _Wired differently?_ he thought. Of course she knew it. The perceptive blonde. He'd been broken and scarred on the island, like hardware with all the wiring ripped out. He survived but the wires hadn't gone back the same way. Felicity and Diggle, they saw those flaws and nudged the wires back into place. He froze at that realization.

Picking up a towel, he wiped the sweat of his brow. He could see Felicity curled up on the mat in the corner, eating ice cream. A sign she was stressed. He remembered back to the day when she had ranted that she didn't have anyone to talk to, that she was lonely. He remembered touching her shoulder gently, saying "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

He sauntered over to her mat and sat down. "May I join you?" in his ever polite fashion. Felicity silently handed him a spoon and the ice cream. "I haven't been listening very well have I?' Her blue eyes looked up at him in surprise. "I'm sorry Felicity. But I'm ready to listen now."

"Where is Diggle anyway?" Felicity asked as she anxiously looked around, confused.

"He wanted to give us some time. He noticed we were acting strange this morning in the car." Oliver's hazy eyes watched her. She started to play with her hair and wouldn't make eye contact. "Felicity, my sister told me something when I first got back: that I needed to let someone in. I never have, but I want to try. You need to too. You're in self-imposed isolation because you help me. Talk to me."

Felicity leaned back on the mat, taking a deep breath. "Oliver I'm not worried about Walter. I trust you can save him. I'm full of hope because we know he's alive somewhere. But I'm worried about making another mistake like I made with the Savior, about missing something important, about making another life-threatening mistake. I want to find your step-father. It's the whole reason I decided to help you. He was nice to me and doesn't deserve this. I don't want to be the reason he dies." Her muscles relaxed as she talked. A calm descended on her. Sharing her fears with someone else made the weight easier to bear. Oliver's lips moved. She sat up and covered his lips with her hand. "Don't say anything. Don't try to fix it or tell me I'm wrong. It's the way I feel but now that I've told you, I can carry this burden easier."

Reaching for his bandaged shoulder, she inquired "How's the shoulder doing?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Oliver teased as he grasped her shoulder. Felicity felt the warmth of his hand through her sweater. She brushed her hand along his skin, from his shoulder across his chest to the circular scar on the right. She placed her palm flat against it, feeling the steady rise and fall of his breathing. Her bright red lips were pursed in question. "Are you ready?" she asked softly.

He slowly stood up and shrugged into his gray hoodie. Walking over to wooden crate, he opened it and took out the bow. Unknowingly this remarkable woman had picked the first of his scars and he felt it was a sign. _Maybe Thea was right. Maybe it was time to let someone in. _


	8. Chapter 8: Speedy intervenes

**a/n - Only two chapters left. I hope you like overprotective Oliver and baby sister's advice in this chapter. Please review. The only way to get better is to be critiqued. **

Time to let someone in.

Oliver drew the bow and fired. He spoke softly, "When I first landed on the island I thought I was alone. I found the life raft washed up on the rocky beach. My father's body was still on board so I buried him in a cairn. Out of nowhere I felt this flash of pain, warm blood on my shirt. I screamed and then I don't remember anything. When I woke up, the man who had shot me ripped the arrow out of me and patched it up. It left a nasty scar, a reminder to always be vigilant." He nocked another arrow and pulled the string taut. Whoosh! A second arrow joined the first. "He pushed me to survive in the beginning," his voice trailed off.

Felicity watched him intently. It was the first time he'd talked about the island.

"That's when I discovered the secret of the book. I was burning each page for heat. One page I slowly lowered towards the fire and then as if by magic, words appeared. Names. Marks. Targets. To reach my goal of righting my father's wrongs," he emphasized.

His blonde friend looked at him in wonder. He had more purpose and drive than anyone she knew but hid it beneath his playboy exterior. She held her silence, giving him time and space.

Ding! The computer alerted them to the background checks Felicity had been compiling. She dashed over to the computer. Oliver dropped the bow on the table and joined her. "Let's see who made the top 3," she quipped.

"Matthew Smith, David Doherty and one of the waiters – Brandon Whittaker. Look's like the Hood will be busy tonight." Oliver unzipped his gray hoodie and removed it. He then picked up the green leather and cloth hooded jacket and slid into it. Green makeup was swept over his eyes. Quiver and bow in hand, he called to Felicity, "Have a good night Felicity! Don't stay up too late." He pulled up the hood and slipped out the door.

Four hours later, Felicity was nodding off in front of the screens. _I'm no use here anymore. Time to go home._ The pounding music upstairs reminded her of her alibi these days. She slipped off her sweater, and took out her ponytail, shaking her hair so it fell around her shoulders. Leaving Verdant by the main doors, she walked past Thea with Oliver's new club assistant, Roy.

Her phone trumpeted a fanfare. Keys in hand, she glanced at her phone. _**Meet me at B.B.B. Ollie.**_ She quickly texted back. _**On my way!**_ Thud! Her body slammed into the side of her car. Her glasses cracked as her assailant stepped on them. Everything was blurry! A heavy weight pushed at her throat. She could smell cigarette smoke as he leaned in. "Where's the book, Ms. Smoak? We know Mr. Steele gave it to you" he demanded.

In the distance she could hear yelling. "Leave her alone!" a shrill voice cried. She could hear the familiar sound of flesh-on-flesh hits as someone struggled with her attacker. Slowly, everything became foggier, darker.

* * *

"Where is she?" Oliver pondered to himself, sitting in a booth at the Big Belly Burger. "She texted me 15 minutes ago and it's only a five-minute drive." He was taking out his phone to call Diggle when it rang. "Thea? What's up?"

"Ollie, were you meeting a blonde right now?" Thea questioned.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up. "Yes, I was supposed to be. Felicity Smoak," he answered his baby sister.

She took a deep breath before starting, "She was attacked. Roy and I are taking her to Starling General. I thought you should know since you were the last text on her phone."

"Felicity was attacked?" Oliver's eyes darkened. He stood up, threw money on the table and stormed out. "By who?" He revved the bike.

"Oliver, remember that time Mom was shot at and I gave you hell for leaving her in the street?" He could hear the frown on her face as she paused, "The best you can do for this friend of yours is meet us at the hospital."

Then dead air. Oliver was gone.

* * *

Oliver pushed through the doors to Starling General. His eyes immediately lit on Thea and Roy, sitting together on the chairs. "Where is she?" he demanded.

Thea looked up at him. He'd taken her advice for a change. "Room 341. She's…." her big brother wasn't listening anymore.

The door slammed open. "Felicity you are not to leave that club without an escort again." He ranted at her, trying to calm his own distress. "See what happens!"

Felicity burst into tears, unable to ignore his tirade this time. "You're always angry at me. I don't do anything good enough for you! Leave me alone!" she yelled at him. Oliver froze. What was he doing? He was upsetting the one person he could be himself around. He turned and exited the room.

Tears continued to run down her face as she sobbed quietly. "Why is he always so angry? Why can't he just like me for who I am? And why does he keep opening up and pulling away?" she reflected.

Thea found him staring out the window at the end of the hall. She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned on him. "She's only got a minor concussion, Ollie. She'll be okay."

"Speedy, I've treated her so poorly." he began.

"It doesn't matter, Ollie, just be there for her now." Thea cut him off. "If she's the one you're going to let in, you need to be there for her too. Tell me about her," she implored.

"She's strong-willed, smart and savvy. She's brave enough to call me on my lies and doesn't judge..."Oliver's voice trailed off, thinking back to all those little events. He smiled, not the charming playboy grin, but a beam of happiness.

"She makes you smile," Thea finished his thought for him. "I think my big bro is finally connecting with someone," she added her opinion as she gazed at the play of emotions on his face, happiness, confusion, regret.

"Thanks." He gave his little sister a hug.

Half and hour later he came back, entering quietly. "Sorry about earlier." He paused just inside the doorway. "I should not have turned into the vigilante on you." He tossed a stuffed fur owl at her. "Her name's Penelope. I immediately thought of you. Wise and wide-eyed." He paused as she held the owl, feeling the fur on her face. "Thea says that you have a concussion. Are you okay?" he asked, as he approached the bed. His eyes searched hers. Fresh tears were running down her face.

"They know," she cried softly.

"Who knows what?" her confidante questioned.

"My attackers asked me about the book and mentioned Walter," Felicity's voice quivered.

He sat on the edge of the bed and held her hands. "I'm going to keep you safe, Felicity." His strong hands gently squeezed her trembling ones.

"I know," she sighed. "When do I get to go home?" the beautiful blonde asked.

"You're not. You're going to be staying with me at the Queen Mansion. Diggle can help watch you there." Oliver stated firmly.

"No, it's only a minor concussion and broken glasses." Her blue eyes glared at him. "I'm not going to your house to recuperate. I won't feel comfortable at your house. Watch me at my apartment if you must."

"It's about time you met my family, Felicity. We're friends. Thea feels responsible and wants to help you too. Please let us do this." The vigilante continued to push, watching her with his intense eyes. Diverting her eyes, she noticed the petite brunette watching with her concerned brown eyes through the glass.

"Fine," she replied. "When do we get to leave? I want to start looking for these goons so I can find Walter."

"As soon as the doctor signs you out." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"For what," she whispered.

"For letting me take care of you…" his husky voice answered.

Her heart beat quickened. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" she quietly asked herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: A little longer this time, working up to the finish. Quotes from the Odyssey belong to Homer, of course. Please review. If anyone has any ideas for how Felicity spends her time at the mansion let me know and maybe I'll write a few one-shots or some extra scenes for the story. Enjoy the fuzzies and I promise I won't let you wait too long for the final chapter.**

The next day, Diggle picked her up at Starling General. "We'll swing by your apartment and grab whatever you need before going to the Queen's."

"I've always avoided going to their house. When I first told Oliver about the book, I asked him to meet me at a café because I was afraid of going to his house. Knowing that Mrs. Queen is tied up in all this still makes me afraid in some ways but I guess it will be easier to snoop and solve this mystery from there." Felicity explained her apprehension.

"Yes, it will. And that way Oliver and I can keep you safe." Diggle replied.

The town car pulled up to the large stone chateau. "This isn't even a mansion. It's more like a castle." Felicity commented as she exited the car.

"A castle fit for a Queen." Oliver joked from the entrance way. She smiled back at him. Diggle grabbed her two suitcases from the trunk of the black sedan. "How are you feeling today?" he politely inquired.

"I still have a headache but other than that I'm okay. No screen time for me for today at least. Doctor's orders." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do unplugged and unable to read for an entire day."

"I'm sure we can find you something relaxing to do around here." Oliver stopped in front of the salon. "Mother, this is Felicity Smoak."

"Ms. Smoak, welcome to our home. Oliver can show you to your room," Moira gave a general nod in their direction but seemed preoccupied.

Oliver grabbed a suitcase and led Felicity up the stairs. "This is my room. Thea's is here. My Mother's room is at the end of the hall and here is where you are staying." He stopped in front of a heavy wooden door, swinging it open.

"Oh wow!" Felicity exclaimed. "This is bigger than my apartment!" She looked around the room, taking it all in. There was a small sitting room with a computer desk, a bedroom, a walk in closet and a private bathroom. "Good, this means I can hide in here and not have to talk to anyone."

"Yeah well, you'll have to come out for food. Take-out is not delivered to your room!" he teased. "So what would you like to do today?"

* * *

Soaking in the claw foot tub, Felicity thought back over her day. Oliver and Diggle had kept her contained in the house most of the day. They were slowly driving her crazy. First, she couldn't use her computer or watch TV and the only place she could go without the boys was the bathroom. They almost made her take Thea but Felicity drew the line there. No way was that happening. She'd sat by the pool, chatting with Thea for a few hours, eaten lunch in her room courtesy of Oliver's house staff, listened to Diggle read her a story, but her favorite part of the day was when Oliver brought in the tub of ice cream, and two spoons. He lit the fire in the fireplace, pulled out a fur rug and sat down, inviting her to join him. He sat and told her a bit more about the island and even mentioned what Diggle had said about Felicity making him a better person. She'd quoted the Odyssey to him then, repeating Penelope's lines, "If a man is kind by nature, kind in action, his guests will carry his fame across the earth and people all will praise him from the heart." "That's how Starling City saw the Hood," she'd pointed out. They'd sat there in silence, staring into the flickering flames. Oliver had wrapped an arm around her. His lips had gently brushed against her forehead as he whispered goodnight. Felicity sighed at the memory, locking it away to enjoy in the future. The heat from the bath relaxed her.

Two hours later, Felicity tossed and turned in the oversized bed. Having such a quiet day meant she wasn't tired yet. Even her music wasn't lulling her to sleep. Deciding to get a glass of milk, she sat up and slipped her fuzzy slippers on her feet. She quietly padded to the doorway and peeked out. Good… her guards had gone to bed finally. She quietly descended the staircase. Now where was the kitchen again?

She could see light streaming out under the doors to the salon. As she approached the doors she could hear a woman's voice. "Yes, Miss Smoak is here for the next few days. I don't care if you think she knows something. She's a friend of Oliver's and I don't want anything to happen to her, understand me. He's been through enough because of this." There was a long pause. "Fine, you deal with it. I don't want it on my hands." the CEO of Queen Consolidated replied.

Rough hands grabbed her arms and pulled her into the dining room as light footsteps approached. "What do you think you're doing? Wandering around in the middle of the night?" a low voice demanded.

In the dark, she couldn't see his eyes, but could just imagine the dark clouds in them because she had disobeyed again. "I could ask you the same thing," her temper flared. She took a deep breath. "I was getting a glass of milk. I couldn't sleep." she continued in low tones. "I thought I would be safe enough inside the Queen Mansion. Now I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?" he pushed, squeezing her arms tighter.

"I forgot that your Mom is tangled up in the whole Undertaking thing and then I overheard her on the phone. Or at least I think she was on the phone." she started to shiver at the idea of someone killing her.

He pulled her closer, leading her to the kitchen. The light above the stove cast a warm glow to the room, making her feel safer. As he grabbed a glass from the wall cupboards, she noticed for the first time that he was shirtless. "I thought you didn't like your family to see your scars." Felicity asked him as she studied the welts on his back.

He poured the glass of milk and handed it to her. "I had more important things to worry about than getting dressed. I was worried about you. Now what did you hear?"

Wrapping her hands around the glass tightly, Felicity took a drink of the cool milk. "I heard her talking to someone about me. She said I was staying here and she didn't want to see me get hurt just because I might know something." She reached up and nervously played with her hair. "How are we going to catch them?"

"We'll come up with a plan, Felicity. For now you need to get your rest." Oliver picked up her glass of milk, grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Back to bed you go. Diggle and I will come up with a plan. You need to recover," he insisted.

She allowed him to guide her up the stairs. Entering her room, they found Diggle waiting for them. "Where did you go?" Oliver held up the glass of milk and then set it down on the night table. Felicity climbed on the bed. "Now go to sleep Felicity." He set her phone on the bed next to her with earphones. "Maybe some music will help." He walked over to Diggle and they sat together on the small couch, whispering to one another. So that's how it was going to be is it? She thought. Hell, no.

Pretending to drift to sleep to the music, Felicity laid there, her chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm. She discreetly stopped the music but left the headphones on, so they would think that she couldn't hear them.

"Oliver, you know the best way to find this guy is to let him have Felicity." Diggle suggested. "I know you don't want to put her in harm's way but it's the fastest way."

"We are not taking any risks with her life, Digg," Oliver insisted. "I've just realized how much she means to me. I'm finally letting someone in, developing a real relationship with someone." She could feel the butterflies starting. No way, I'm just a friend she thought to herself. She could sense his eyes closing as he thought. "We can do this a different way. Bug my Mom's phone, track the caller, and go from there." Oliver kept searching for ideas.

Diggle watched the emotions play across his partner's face. "Felicity has already tried all of that and if she can't do it, no one can," he gently reminded Oliver. "Our best option is to let her get taken and follow her to Mr. Steele and the ringleader behind the whole Undertaking."

Oliver stood up, and walked over to the window. Looking out into the dark night sky, he pondered the plan. "Dig, I'm just not prepared to lose her. On the island I was willing to risk it all because I had nothing to lose. The first time the Dark Archer bested me, you reminded me that sometimes we fight just as well when we have a reason to live. Now I definitely do, and I'm not willing to lose my reason for living yet. We're not doing it," he forced it out with finality.

Felicity lay there thinking about the conversation her partners had. Her crush on Oliver may not be one-sided, she thought gleefully, feeling all warm and cozy under the down duvet. Her mind went back to the problem at hand. The best way to catch the Dark Archer and find Mr. Steele was for her to be attacked again. The vigilante had shown her that to risk her life for a greater good could be done. She lay awake for another hour after the brave men had gone, planning.

As the first rays of light streamed through his window, Oliver awoke, feeling very uneasy. Throwing on a shirt, he quickly walked down the hall and knocked on Felicity's door. No answer. He quietly opened the door, expecting her to be lying asleep on the bed. No Felicity. His heart raced. "Diggle!" he called out. Footsteps thudded up the stairs. "She's gone."

Diggle looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean gone? Maybe she's just downstairs getting breakfast."

Oliver glared at him, passing him the note. It read, "Be bold, nothing to fear. In every venture the bold man comes off best – Athena, The Odyssey" in Felicity's scrawl. "The note was attached to her tablet which has been activated to track a GPS bug. She left a note open saying she was making herself the bait. In fact it had read, "Don't hate me Oliver. You've given me the courage to be the bait." But Oliver wasn't telling Diggle that. "We're going to need some help with this one. I won't let her get hurt," Oliver insisted.

* * *

Cold water splashed on her face, forcing her to gain consciousness. Her whole body ached. Her arms were tied behind her back, the ziptie cutting into her wrists. The room was blurry. She could make out two dark shadows. One appeared to be seated and the other standing. "Well Ms. Smoak, now you can tell me where the list is." came a menacing voice she vaguely remembered.

"Just tell him where the book is Miss Smoak," came the voice of a feeble Mr. Steele.

She tried to speak but her throat was parched. She coughed and hoarsely questioned, "Mr. Steele?"

"Yes, it is. And both of you are going to die unless you tell me where that list is," threatened the dark shadow looming over her.

"Water," she croaked out, trying to delay. She knew her friends would be looking for her. She just needed to keep herself and Mr. Steele alive until they did.

"After you tell me where the list is." The shadow grabbed her throat and squeezed. He was so close that she could see the black hood, the black mask with those eyes starring out at her. She'd never forget those eyes.

Crash! Thud! "We're being attacked," squawked over the radio. "Perfect," the Dark Archer commented, "I can finally take down that vigilante once and for all." He roughly grabbed Felicity's arm and hauled her along with him. Slam! Through the door came three figures. A flash of red moved to Mr. Steele's side, slashing his bonds. She could hear Diggle telling Walter to follow him. "Who's the one in red?" she thought to herself. The deep voice of the vigilante distracted her, challenging the Archer, "Freeze!" Suddenly she was pushed into a dark hole in the wall. She heard the electromagnetic locks click into place behind them. "Great," she muttered to herself. So maybe this wouldn't end so well after all. At least they saved Mr. Steele.

She felt the cool draft as her captor pushed open the door. She shivered from the dampness. He dragged her out the door, into the night air. The wet mist was falling around them. He shoved her into the corner.

"Fight me!" the deep voice of the vigilante reached her ears. She still couldn't make out details. That figure in red was still following the Hood. The two began to attack the Dark Archer. Clashing of bow on bow! It was all a blur. Her damp hair was being whipped around by the wind. She could vaguely make out the red-figure backing away for a few seconds, trying to take aim maybe. Thwack! The sound of a bow string releasing. She saw both the Dark Archer and the red-figure fall. The rooftop scraped her knees as she awkwardly crawled towards them. The closer she got the better she could see. The Hood was leaning over the red-hooded figure, applying pressure to the wound. She could faintly hear him tell Diggle to come and help him get "Speedy" back to the cave. Thea? A movement distracted her from the thought. "No," she screamed as she propelled herself forward.

Darkness fell.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: I humbly present the final chapter. The music near the end is Van Morrison's "I'll be your lover too,"). **

He drew the bow taut and let the arrow fly. A wet mist fell around them. Pushing back his hood, the vigilante crouched next to the woman. Her blonde hair, damp and matted, clung to her face. He could see a faint pulse on her delicate neck. Oliver clasped her limp body in his arms. "Felicity, I thought I'd lost you. Please stay with me." The mist and his tears melted the green makeup off his face. "You are my better half. You make me whole again," her hero whispered.

Her eyelids fluttered. "Oliver, it burns…" she moaned.

"Felicity, it's going to hurt but I need to get the arrow out." She closed her eyes remembering when he'd first told her about being shot when he landed on the island.

"I trust you Oliver. I always have." she murmured. The last thing she remembered were his eyes, beseeching her to survive.

"Where am I?" Felicity asked when she awoke. She vaguely remembered being given something bitter to drink. She thought she'd be in the foundry but she wasn't. It was too bright and too sterile to be the basement of Verdant. Memories came flashing back. His eyes haunted her. Oliver's low voice saying, "You make me whole." She wasn't sure if she'd dreamed it or if it was reality.

"Ms. Smoak, you're at Starling General. Mr. Diggle brought you here when he found you with an arrow sticking through your chest at the old Enterprises building in the Glades." Felicity's hand moved to her right upper chest. "That's right miss; you may have a nasty scar from it." Felicity closed her eyes. Her scar would match Oliver's. How many more would she get following in his footsteps? As long as it wasn't her heart she could handle it, she thought.

Diggle entered the room. "Morning, Ms. Smoak. How are you feeling today?"

"Mr. Diggle, I'm feeling much better thank you. I'm told you were the one to find me?"

"That's correct. Mr. Queen should be here shortly." Her friend replied.

"Why isn't he here now?" she asked, wondering what was keeping Oliver from being with her.

"Mr. Steele has been found, Ms. Smoak. And you were shot. Detective Lance has Mr. Queen at the station for questioning." Diggle tried to smooth things over. Oliver still had a secret to maintain.

Felicity frowned. The door opened, revealing her hero. "Oliver!" she tried to sit up but winced with the pain.

"Sit back Felicity," he countered. "Let me come to you." He leaned in, his lips brushing hers softly, begging forgiveness. Their eyes met as he pulled back. An understanding dawned. Wow, he really does feel that way, she thought. "It's okay Oliver. I understand your step-father has been returned to you?" She politely asked, keeping the secret.

"Yes, he has. We're holding a celebratory dinner at the mansion next weekend. Would you be my date for the evening?"

"I would be honoured to celebrate Mr. Steele's return with you." The door closed softly behind the nurse. Felicity quickly switched gears. "Now fill me in, did we get the Dark Archer? Did we stop the Undertaking?" she needed to know.

"We were so focused on you that we didn't notice him slip away. However, with an arrow wound he should be easier to find. Once you're out you can work that magic of yours," Diggle debriefed her.

"I remember drinking something bitter. Did you bring me straight to the hospital?" She needed to work out the puzzle in her mind.

"We gave you Oliver's herbs, while we waited for the paramedics," Diggle continued to tell the story.

Oliver's gaze was distant. He'd hated leaving her that night. Diggle had said he needed to go. The vigilante needed to go, and Oliver needed an alibi. It would be best if he was at home or at the club when he got the news that Felicity was shot. He'd wanted to stay with her. "Felicity, I didn't want to leave you that night. I needed to know that you made it." he confessed. Diggle slowly walked to the corner by the door, trying to remain unobtrusive.

"I know you, Oliver" Felicity replied. "You did what you had to do." She smiled up at him, "It's not your fault. I chose to get caught and I chose to stop that arrow. You're too important to this city and to me." Theirs eyes locked. Time ticked by as they continued to silently argue with one another.

"And the red shadow, Speedy, I believe you said. Who was that?" she asked, breaking the tension.

Oliver laughed, "We were wondering if you'd notice that one, especially without your glasses. I must be rubbing off on you. More vigilant than ever," he goaded.

"Seriously guys, who helped you? I owe them a thank you," she insisted, glaring at both of them, arms crossed in front of her.

"Nope! You don't like mysteries. Walter mentioned that they bother you so much that you feel the need to solve them. So this one should keep you out of trouble for awhile!" Oliver maintained. From the doorway, Diggle chuckled as Felicity scowled at them both.

* * *

Even though Felicity had been to the Queen mansion frequently in the last two weeks she still felt out of place. She'd stayed in the mansion after her concussion and it still didn't feel comfortable. She preferred her small cozy apartment. Being in this glorious home made her feel like a geeky girl at a debutante ball. Thea, however, was overjoyed when Oliver started bringing her over more frequently. "You make my brother smile," the brunette had told her one day. Oliver had started taking her on dates after the incident. His family could tell that this IT girl of his was really important to him.

Felicity stood in Thea's room, lost in the choices of dresses in front of her. "You're a shopaholic, you know that right Thea?" Thea grinned at her, "You've given me a reason to shop, so that makes me happy. But beyond that, you make my brother happy, which means I'll do anything for you. He's slowly becoming the big brother I missed."

The blonde still stood there, staring at the multitude of dresses. "Wear the long blue one," Thea prompted her. "It will bring out your eyes, like your blue sweater set does. And the style will hide the scar." The blonde slid the blue silk one-shouldered dress over her body. She then walked over to the full length mirror. Her hands reached up to fix her hair. Thea came up behind her and smoothed it out. "You are leaving it down tonight. No updo's for you. It's always up!" Thea complained. "Let loose a little," Thea chided.

Oliver watched her descend the staircase, an angel in a blue dress. Her blonde hair cascaded around her face. She paused, catching his eyes. She smiled her radiant smile at him and he openly smiled back. Holding his hand out to her, he led her into ballroom. He introduced her to everyone there as they walked around the room. Finally they stopped in the corner by the doors to the balcony, after picking up some champagne from a passing waiter.

Thea and Roy came over to chat, drinks in hand. While they were chatting, Oliver slipped away for a few minutes, taking the champagne glasses with him. When he returned he complained, "It's getting too crowded in here."

"Too many people Ollie," Thea teased, "You'd rather be on a deserted island?" He frowned down at his sister.

"Felicity, would you join me out on the balcony?" the debonair man asked, offering her his arm. She placed her hand on it, and he covered hers with his own strong hand. He led her out to the balcony, savoring the peace and tranquility. "I love how peaceful the night is."

She looked at him oddly. "Peace at night? For the Hood? What island are you living on Mr. Queen?" He smiled at her joke.

"Okay, I love the nights I get to spend with you, whether as the vigilante or Oliver Queen." She smiled back at him. "You really do bring out the best in the Hood and Oliver Queen," he pointed out. His hand rested on the silk of her dress, over her recent scar. "I'm sorry you got hurt that night. I didn't want you to go at all." Oliver confessed. "I was afraid of losing you."

She placed her own hand over his scar, "Now we match," she lightly replied. "I know a little of what you went through, but I didn't have to do it alone. I always trusted you, even with the ridiculous lies you told me. I'm sorry I did that without telling you." Felicity paused, "I didn't want to lose you either." Her soft voice quieted.

In the stillness of the night, the moonlight danced off the water from the pool, illuminating the moonflowers twined around the railings. The smell of roses filled the air. The music from the ballroom drifted out to their secluded spot.

"Dance with me," the handsome man insisted. His strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close. Her hands rest on his shoulders, feeling the silken wool of his dinner jacket. She rests her head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. He feels her silken locks against his coarse stubble. He begins to murmur the lyrics of the song in her ear, "I'll be your man, I'll understand, do my best to take good care of you, Yes I will. You'll be my queen, I'll be your king, and I'll be your lover, too." He continued to softly sing as they swayed.

When the music stopped, he stepped back a step and tipped her chin up so her blue eyes were looking at him. "Felicity, will you be my Mrs. Queen?" he huskily asked. Her eyes misted. "Yes," she whispered. His lips met hers, brushing gently before deepening. His hands tangled into her golden tresses. Hers skimmed his broad shoulders. A fire burned through them, consuming them. His tongue teased her luscious lips until they parted, allowing entrance. Breathless, Felicity pulled back, looked up at him and smiled. "I love you, Oliver Queen." A soft breeze passed them. There between them was one red arrow, with a diamond ring tied to its fletching. Oliver untied the ring. Taking Felicity's hand in his, he slid the ring onto her trembling finger. "Carpe diem," he quoted, squeezing her hand tenderly. "After everything we've been through, it's time to seize the day."

Entering the house, Felicity remembered the party for Walter. "Now doesn't seem to be the best time to share the news. When are we going to tell the others?" she asked.

"We'll tell them in the morning," Oliver replied as he led her up the stairs.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the ending. (I know it goes against canon, but in reality it could happen and then something tragic happens to them or her or whatever before Laurel becomes end game! Wishful thinking I'm sure.)


End file.
